Ed Edd' n' Eddy: Happens All the Time
by Rabid-Gouki817
Summary: Tragedy strikes again as Jimmy retells events 4 years after another tragedy. This time it strikes a little closer to Jimmy, and he may have to rise to the occasion. Part 5 of the Ongoing Series Rated M for Language and Other.Update Here: Been Out of the Game for some Time, but I'm Back... And the First thing I'm Doing? Giving each Story the Director's Cut Overhaul! That's Right!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Danny Antonucci does... but if he's not careful... I will come for them... it's only a matter of time... and a dude needs to sleep sometime...

Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy: Happens All the Time

How long had it been... years? Maybe I was dreaming again. It had been years, since the last scam... the last cash cow that went awry... that horror I feared would eventually catch up to them. Someone would get seriously hurt, and worse... die... I watched it all... I can still remember screaming, Rolf and Kevin trying their hardest to pull him from the fire and mangled wreckage... I watched as Eddy... ran away... not lifting a finger to help. He was running from blame... He never dropped that damned coin jar! I hope he bought something nice with it! I watched as Kevin and Rolf yell to Nazz... they're telling her to phone an ambulance. Johnny drops Plank and runs to help Kevin and Rolf... I ran to help, trying my hardest to pull Ed out... I was staring directly at him when his eyes went blank, turned lifeless in my hands... I can hear Sarah screaming, and crying, begging for her brothers life... And at that moment, my life changed... I wish it had been me... Jimmy...

I was 8...

2 Weeks Later...

I am standing next to Sarah and Double-D... it's been 3 weeks since the accident. I don't think things will ever be the same. I look to my left to a sobbing Double-D, next to him are his parent and then Nazz and Kevin, and Jonny. I look to the right, to my dearest friend Sarah, and she is cold in the eyes, her face transfixed on the coffin containing her brother. Next to her is Rolf, wearing some kind of ceremonial garb from his homeland. Next to him are the Kanker sisters. Marie is crying a little, Lee is stone cold with resolve trying to process that her loverboy got someone killed. May is breaking down. I too am crying, but it's not about me, it's about Sarah. As much as she is going to deny it, she is the hardest hit by this. And I'm gonna be there... always...

At least... that was the plan...

4 Years Later...

'It now officially takes me too long to get ready for school... I can't even get it around my head, why I do this. The chains, the black, the dye, and the leather... oh for the love of god the leather. I do however know why I do this. Maybe to stay close to her, maybe to keep her from going to far. I mean ever since Ed died she's been a little bit crazy. Goth, self destructive, and even worse, she's been living a drunken nightlife. And I have to keep tabs at all times. I have to always make sure she's safe, for hers and my sake.'

"It sounds to me Jimmy, that you feel regret."

'What?'

"I'll explain when we're done. For now, please continue. tell us what happened."

'It was a typical school day, that ended with us hanging out, and her narrowly avoiding traffic. She liked to jump in front of traffic like it wasn't there. She believed that if death was coming for her then she should never fear it. That night, I had gotten with Nazz and May to plan a surprise in light of her Birthday, we had gotten a band together, even if it was Jonny's band, which he claims now he knows nothing about... heh...'

"We'll explain that later."

'Whatever. Rolf, let us use his Basement again. Saying it keeps his Nanno asleep longer.'

"Nanno?"

'I think that's Rolf's Grandparent'

"Oh."

'Anyways, I got her to come, and she looked beautiful. I had gotten her a locket. A beautiful Sterling Silver piece, with Black Jewel insets. And inside the locket, was a picture of Ed younger holding Sarah as a baby in his hands. We... uh... we... uh...'

"Had drinks? It's okay, we're not here to crush on the good time, and we just want to know exactly what happened in the end."

'Oh, well... We got a little tipsy... I noticed that Nazz before had to cover her tracks with May, but I think that Kevin sort of realized at that point what had happened. But Typical Sarah to overdo it. She ratted Nazz out. She got plastered to the wall. Stumbling, slurring her words. It was only then that Jonny approached her. He was all cool and confident, totally unlike himself, must've had a few drinks himself. I could only observe as Jonny wooed Sarah, with what I could only call the biggest bullshit story ever. Something about always wanting her, always needing her. Total shit... But Sarah was in the mood I guess, so she went with him.'

"Could you tell me the time, if you remember?"

'Uh, if I'm correct, 8:00 or a little later... Anyways, me, Sarah and Jonny left to hit up his house, when Jonny turned to me, with shades on, in the middle of the night no less. "Beat it shrimp, the next part isn't for little kids or wimps for that matter." he said to me. I stopped walking hanging back while she went on with him. I however tailed no matter what. I stayed out of sight. Though I could gather if I stood on his head, it wouldn't have registered. They didn't even make it to either one's house and dropped in the middle of a backyard... more precisely, Kevin's backyard.'

"Time again, if you could."

'No damn clue... time seemed to stand still at that point. I'm pretty sure that Jonny and Sarah were doing it. But I didn't pay attention.. but with moaning and shit... what would you think? I looked away, I'm no pervert... but I had to stay close, I didn't trust Jonny... but something weird happened. I heard Jonny yell. "My Name isn't Jonny!" I didn't turn around... not until I heard a slam. I turned to see Kevin and Jonny face to face, Kevin holding a bat, and Jonny backing away slowly. "Once I'm done with ya geek you won't even look like Jonny either." Jonny back away. "Whatever." Jonny ran past me, not even seeing me. I stared a hole through Kevin. He was standing over Sarah, who was partly passed out. He angled his head weird. "I think you owe me something for the humiliation." My eyes went wide at that point as Kevin slapped Sarah right in the face. "Yeah, you like that don'tcha whore?" I was getting sick to my stomach. He was going to rape her in his own backyard. He began ripping off articles of clothing.'

"Give us a time Jimmy"

'Um, quarter past who gives a shit, he was going to rape her and I couldn't let him do it. I ran out from behind the trees right when he was mounting her. "Hey Asshole!" I yelled. "Get off her!" Kevin wasted no time in getting up; he grabbed the bat and smacked me dead hard in my ribs. I didn't know at the time but he had actually broke one. I crumbled to the floor. He went right back to Sarah who had gotten to her knee's. "Oh ho ho... so that's what huh?" Kevin punched her hard in the face and sent her crumbling again... oh god... do I have to...'

"Please, continue."

'Okay... at that point Kevin grabbed her by her leg and dragged her from the backyard, to the back alley they had paved as a service road between avenue's. "Bitch? I'm gonna fuck you in front of her!" I assumed he meant Nazz. I got myself up again. I couldn't let him do this. He had a minute's head start on me. But I would catch up no matter what. I couldn't let her down, not again. I hobbled, my ribs making a stride, a desperate walk. I finally caught up with him... but I could see Rolf standing in front of him, holding his ground. I looked down to see the bat that Kevin had before. My thoughts racing I picked up the bat and started towards Kevin. But I was stopped by... by... well... by someone...'

"Can you tell us who?"

'I don't know who it was... but he held me and took the bat. "You don't want this responsibility. Believe Me." he told me. He grabbed the bat and ran up on Kevin and with a single strike planted the bat on the back of Kevin's head, sending Kevin crashing to the grass in front of Nazz's house. I could see blood coming out the back of a huge gash made by the baseball bat. "Get her to a hospital." the guy in the coat said. "Thank you." I said. But he took off. Rolf picked up Sarah, covering her with a blanket. Nazz came out with May, Marie showed up with Double-D. Lee appeared, grabbing Kevin's limp body off the ground. "And what do we do with this Asshole?" I hobbled up to her. "I say we pummel him till there's nothing' left to pummel." she sneered. "No..." I said. "Drop him." Lee looked confused. "I said... DROP HIM!" I yelled. She did just that. She backed away. Kevin was starting to become cognizant. He looked around reaching for something. "What? Are you confused Kevin? Don't know what's happening?" I punted the side of his head. "How's it feel Kevin, to be helpless? To feel fear like we feel when you're around?" I kicked him in his gut, it made him cry. "That's right! You tried to rape my best friend! But you know what!" I did one more swift kick to his head... sending him into Dream Street. "I stopped you... that's right... me. Little Fluffy! Lil' Jimmy!"

'And now, I'm here at the hospital talking to you people.'

"Thank you Jimmy. You did a very brave thing. And what I said earlier. You feel regret from her brother. You put that responsibility on your shoulders to save him, and you failed her. So you felt you had to make up for it."

Jimmy sat there thinking on things. "What's gonna happen to Jonny and Kevin?" The detectives stopped and turned to Jimmy. "Well, Jonny's being referred by a Psychologist, and Kevin, well he's going to be in Juvenile Detention until we can get clear on whether or not to pursue adult charges with him." Jimmy was confused. "Jonny, a psychologist?" The detectives sighed. "He's clinically psychotic, he apparently has a rare form of DID. Dissociate Identity Disorder." Jimmy scoffed. "Plank..."

"What?"

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"Well, you rest now. Been a long night."

Jimmy fell asleep, aching, in pain, feeling a sobering sense of dignity. When he awoke the next morning. His vision was fogged. "Don't get up shrimp. I came to give you something, you need to give it to Sarah." Jimmy couldn't see who.. and the voice was barely recognizable. He had left a letter.

To Sarah…

From Ed…


	2. Major Update

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Ed's but I love them like they were my own, if they were I would groom and pet them, I would bathe and clean them... and this just got really creepy... sorry...

_**MAJOR UPDATE:**_

The New Updated Version's of my Story are gonna be collected in the story called Welcome 2 My World. I wanna thank everyone who favorited and reviewed. I appreciate the words of wisdom and hope to get your second opinion's on the revamps. Now for something special.

If you weren't aware of what the title's are representative of, and you wanted to know, leave that in your review and I'll explain. If you do know, don't ruin it for everyone who doesn't. It is very intricate to my writing process.

_**Angry Mob**_-EXPLAIN THE TIMELINE!-

**ME**- Uh, no, not yet, but soon it will all make sense, I promise.

_**This is what is and what's to come.**_

Chapter 1: Cure My Tragedy(A Love Letter) Edd&Marie

Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Pain Nazz&May

Chapter 3: (You)Suffocate Jonny

Chapter 4: Black Sunday Sara

Chapter 5: Happen's All the Time Jimmy

Chapter 6: Feel This in Your Heart Kevin

Chapter 7: When Angel's Fly Away Lee

Chapter 8: Anatomy of a Tidal Wave Rolf

Chapter 9: Back Home ?

Chapter 10: Change the World ?

Hope you will stick with me on this ride. Much Love **S.I.H.C.**


End file.
